Wherever You Will Go
by Riva van Dyk
Summary: When Haruka Tenoh mysteriously disappears, it's up to Agent Michiru Kaioh to pick up the case and locate the missing CIA operative, but little does she know about the dangers this case will bring about ... EPILOGUE UP AND STORY FINISHED!
1. Prologue

A/N: Not that I ever really take reviews seriously, but for some reason one of them is totally getting to me *grumbles* ... well, sorry to you-know-who-you-are if you didn't like the story, it was supposed to be what you didn't like about it.  
  
So here is the start of my new story, I got the idea after I rented Spy Game. *Brad Pitt is so sexy!!* Gomen nasai for the long delay (I say that with every update don't I) ... I meant to put this up a while ago, but after the holiday season hit everything just started snowballing on me. Anyways, enough with my life, and on with the story!! *theater lights fade out*  
  
~*~  
  
Prologue: Captured  
  
Target destination in 3 minutes. A voice said through a headset, barely audible over the helicopter engine. Flying towards the summit of series of mountains, the pilot looked over his shoulder as a butch blonde locked the bindings on her snowboard, gently hopping her way to the open doorway. Good luck, Tenoh. The blonde gave him the thumbs up as she lowered her goggles, and awaited the jump mark. Just don't hit a tree or anything, Haruka. He muttered as she removed the headset, hooking it next to two others on the roof. In 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... GO! Haruka grabbed onto a bar above her head and threw herself out the door, landing with a hard thump and sliding down the moment she hit the snow.  
  
Regaining her balance she began to carve her way down, carefully avoiding trees and rocks. Suddenly she felt her hair blow against the wind, and glancing back she spotted two other boarders dressed in black, both holding M-16's aimed at her. Who the hell are they?! I'm on freaking vacation!!! Haruka thought to herself, making a sharp turn around a tree trunk; the sound of a hard thump into it moments later. One down ... one more to go. Grumbling to herself she sped up, moving deeper into the trees. A small cliff was quickly approaching, and jumping off it she got a better look at her chaser and pulled a hard right, a giant wave of snow flying up.   
  
Suddenly a series of bullets were fired in front of her, several of them piercing her shoulder knocking her off balance. She crashed into the snow hard, pain springing through all parts of her body. A trail of crimson paint followed her as she slid down the icy slope, until she was picked up by a snowmobiler that drove off into darkness. 3000 miles away, Michiru Kaioh, an agent for the Central Intelligence Agency, awoke with a start.


	2. Chapter 1: Mission

A/N: Sorry for the delay, my exam week is about to begin so all my teachers are cramming in as much as they can to finish the courses _  
  
Blah blah blah, I do not own any SM characters (of course I want to!) ... Maren Tomiko belongs to a good friend of mine, and is his own original creation.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 1: Mission  
  
Michiru breathed heavily for air, her chest rising and falling steadily. She rubbed her temples slightly, trying to remember what had just flashed before her eyes. A blonde woman ... gunshots ... the image remained blurry in her mind, and the Michiru quickly gave up settling with depravation of sleep for the dream. She glanced at her alarm clock and sighed, it was barely 5am. She climbed out of bed and searched blindly for some clothes, pulling out a pair of gray sweats and a white t-shirt. Wrapping her hair to the back of her head in a tight ponytail, she headed outside for a jog around the park, clearing her mind of any nighttime fantasies.  
  
~*~  
  
Tell us where he is!! A man shouted loudly, before firing a shot into the air. WHERE IS HE DAMNIT!!! A blonde person was bounded to a chair in front of him, their hands tied behind with duct tape. Her face was scratched up, the right eye already turning a tinge of purple. I don't know! She screamed back. Wrong answer!! He punched the woman across the cheekbone, making her cry in pain as she crashed into the ground.  
  
~*~  
  
Please raise your arms. Michiru did as instructed, as she passed through the security on the main floor for the CIA Head Office. Once she was cleared, she picked up her briefcase and entered one of the many elevators, heading up to the 32nd floor. Immediately upon arrival, the director was waiting to see her. Please come with me, Agent Kaioh. Flashing the previous days in her mind to see what the big fuss was about, the director John Chambers passed her a thick file folder. He held the door open for the lady, running his hand through his dark brown hair. Take a seat. he motioned towards the chairs surrounding the large oak table. There were several others already in the room, and he took a seat in between an older man and another lady, whom she recognized as Operative Tactics Leader, Ami Mizuno.   
  
It has come to our attention that one of our field agents, Agent Tenoh to be precise, has been missing for the past 4 days. Michiru nodded, flipping through the pages to the file she had received. She took notice of a picture, unable to notice the charming features of the agent. Tenoh bears classified information; we fear that this information might be revealed by means of force. It is your mission to eliminate Tenoh before this can happen. The aqua girl's jaw nearly hit the ground, You want me to kill another agent?! It is one life for the country, the press will lap it up and make Tenoh sound like a hero. But sir-- You have been ordered by your ranking officer! John cut her off quickly, as another man entered the room. Ah, Agent Kaioh, this is Agent Tomiko. He will be your partner for the mission. Agent Tomiko sat down next to Michiru, his long silvery hair shimmering in the lights. Tenoh was last seen in the Swiss Alps, you will pick up the trace from there and carry out your mission. Miss Mizuno will give you the details. The director and a few others left the room, leaving the three alone.  
  
  
Having received all of their tech supplies, Agents Kaioh and Tomiko left, heading out to catch their flight. I'm Maren. Michiru's partner said, extending a hand. She replied quickly, shaking his hand for a second. I've heard a great deal about you, looks like you're quite the agent. So I guess we're going to be partner's for this, eh? he beamed, obviously excited for the mission. Michiru gave him a skeptical glare as they entered the elevator. Looks like it.


	3. Chapter 2: Assassination

A/N: Ok, so yeah yeah ... I'm like a month behind times ... what can I say? There were so many things that had to be done in January!! Now, lots of people have been asking me to add onto my story , but let me tell you ... I honestly have no motivation to add anything new for it. I wrote that story more than five years ago, and I just put it up here for the sake of things. Maybe later on when I'm feeling rather happy I'll add onto it, but don't expect anything soon.  
  
Anyhoo, I realized that I forgot to add a dedication to this story ... so ... this story is dedicated to the real Maren, my guardian angel. ^__^ Even though some of your calls weren't exactly the best ones, I'm still glad you made me do it!! IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT MAN! Love ya tons, you're the best dude!!! Muah! Now, on with the story!!  
  
Chapter 2: Assassination  
  
This is where Tenoh took off!! The helicopter pilot shouted, motioning towards the ground below. Maren looked down and whistled at the drop, Wow ... that's a long way down. Michiru snickered and pulled her goggles down, You're not scared are you? Me? Scared? No! I'm just ... I like to keep all my limps intact. Agent Kaioh shook her head and gave the thumbs up to the pilot before jumping out, landing with a soft thud on her skis. Her partner shortly followed, and soon enough, they were skiing down searching for any leftover clues.   
  
~*~  
  
Don't worry, this won't hurt. A tall man in a white lab coat mumbled. At least afterwards it won't. He added, a devious snicker spreading across his face. He removed the cap from a long syringe before putting it to the prisoner's skin, drawing a full vial of blood. The woman in the chair gritted her teeth tightly, forcing the tears of this misery back.  
  
~*~  
  
Agent Tomiko! Over here! Michiru shouted, looking over a small cliff. The silver-haired man ran over as fast as he could, and gazed in the direction she was looking in. What is that? I have no idea ... Peering through a pair of binoculars she focused into what seemed like an abandoned gray building hidden within the trees. Let's go and check it out. Maren nodded and jumped onto his skis, following his partner towards the building. Suddenly the echoes of a gunfire rang through the forest, clumps of snow falling off the trees. The two agents halted with a start, You don't think ... Agent Tenoh has already given out the information do you? Maren asked quietly. Every agent has taken an oath to protect this country. Michiru replied, not exactly answering his question. We better keep going before someone finds out we're here.  
  
  
Camouflaged within the trees, the two agents used heat-sensitive binoculars to look through the building, searching for their target. I think it's safe to say this building isn't abandoned. Maren chuckled, though fell silent after receiving a stern gaze from Michiru. Check out the corner room on the far right, she mumbled, removing the binoculars and looking up through a window, that has to be Agent Tenoh. A blonde person sitting against a chair, with their back against them, could be seen though a far window.   
  
She removed her backpack and unzipped it, pulling out the various parts to the sniper rifle. After loading in several bullets, she positioned herself to take a clean shot. Confirm it's Agent Tenoh before we fire. Michiru mumbled, focusing in with her scope. Come on ... turn around ... just turn ... she whispered silently, waiting for the confirmation. The person stood up and moved towards the window, looking out into the snow-filled mountains. Confirmed. It's Agent Tenoh. Michiru took in a deep breath before placing her finger over the trigger. A shot rang out into the air as blood splattered across the wall behind the blonde. Tenoh slumped against the window and slid down, leaving the blonde's last heart beats smeared across the cracked glass.


	4. Chapter 3: Dreamy Flights

A/N: *cheers* Whoohoo! I'm actually getting these chapters updated in less than a month!! ^__^ Ladies and gentlemen, you are witnessing a miracle. Actually, is just cause February is a great month for school ... so many days off ~_^   
  
*giggles insanely* I bet no one was anticipating the end of the last chapter!! *ducks from flying tomatoes* Hey hey!! If you loved Chapter 2's ending, boy are you gonna love this one!!   
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 3: Dreamy Flights  
  
Once the shot was fired, immediately the shouts and calls from the men inside the building began to go rampant; the front doors bursted open as they searched the wintery wonderland for intruders. Agents Kaioh and Tomiko were long gone, dodging through the trees to head towards their extraction point. Well that got the roaches scattered eh? Maren chuckled, as he followed close to his partner. Michiru gave him a confused look and was about to question his idiocy when suddenly the sound of roaring engines rumbled through the snow. Agent Kaioh cursed under her breath, adrenaline pumping through her as both of them picked up their speed.  
  
An abrupt stop in their pathway laid 100 meters in front of them, and gentlemen armed with M-16's behind them. Meet you at the bottom! Maren called out, waving to Michiru. She shook her head in disbelief and jumped off the cliff, closely followed by the silver-haired agent. Moments later, two white parachutes exploded open, camouflaging them both into the white masses of falling snow.   
  
  
Congratulations. Mission accomplished. Agent Tomiko grinned, extending his hand as the two sat on a plane headed back to headquarters. Michiru didn't take it, but instead closed her eyes and leaned against the window, trying to get some sleep. Killing another agent was not an accomplished mission. She drifted in and out of sleep, and let her fantasies get the best of her ...  
  
... Confirm it's Agent Tenoh before we fire. Michiru mumbled, focusing in with her scope. Come on ... turn around ... just turn ... she whispered silently, waiting for the confirmation. The person stood up and moved towards the window, looking out into the snow-filled mountains. Confirmed. It's Agent Tenoh. Michiru could feel herself prepare to pull the trigger. Suddenly, as time began to slow down, she could catch a full glimpse of the agent as she wrapped her finger around the trigger. The blonde figure mouthed. As she released the bullet her eyes suddenly shot open to her surroundings.  
  
Agent Kaioh? Maren was looking at her with a worried face. We're here. Michiru blinked a few times to regain her thoughts, assuring herself that it was just her nerves acting up. She stood up and straightened her clothing, and followed the other agent towards the main entrance where their ride was waiting to take them back to Head Office. Are you alright, Agent Kaioh? Maren asked, picking her bag up. Don't be so formal in public ... Michiru replied quietly, I'm fine. she added, flipping her hair out from underneath her jacket.  
  
  
Passing through the usual security, both agents headed towards the elevators. The two each needed to submit their operation report, as standard protocol in all missions. They were about to head towards their respective desks, when Ami Mizuno stopped them as the exited the lift. The Director has been waiting for you two. He requests your presence in the board room immediately. Michiru and Maren both exchanged questionable looks before heading towards the meeting room. Buttoning up his jacket, he once again held the door open for Michiru and closed it silently. Sir, what is this all about? Michiru asked, before she was cut off abruptly. I just wanted to congratulate you two, never did I imagine that you would enter the compound to bring our agent home. Excellent work, the others need to take a leaf out of your book on what good agents are made of.  
  
Again, questionable looks were shared between the two agents, confused as to what the Director was talking about. Sorry sir, what are you talking about? Maren asked, completely baffled. John gave them both a skeptical look, What do you think I'm talking about? The two shrugged - obviously the wrong reaction for the Director. Agent Tenoh of course!! One of the large black leather chairs closest to them swung around, the blonde agent sitting comfortably in it's seat.


	5. Chapter 4: Hidden Secrets

A/N: I knew that update streak wasn't going to last long ... _ I guess a month isn't all *that*bad ... please don't hurt me!  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 4: Hidden Secrets  
  
Agents Kaioh and Tomiko stood speechless, remaining near the door frame gaping with shock and frustration. The silence was broken when the blonde laughed and stood up, extending a hand of gratitude. Michiru disregarded it as she stumbled for words, The blonde laughed again, Good to meet you upclose Agent Kaioh. I'm Agent Haruka Tenoh. The aqua girl couldn't help but notice the husky tone that underlined the blonde's voice, I know who you are, Agent Tenoh, but ... how? I shot you ... I saw it, he saw it! Don't always believe what your eyes tell you. Haruka smirked, glancing at Maren who's jaw remained on the ground.  
  
Haruka walked over to the table and picked up a remote, pointing it at a large telescreen. An still image of an old abandoned factory showed up, followed by a series of scientists in action. Agents Kaioh, Tomiko, take a seat. John muttered, motioning towards the array of available chairs. The blonde agent cleared her throat before commencing her story, A little over two years ago myself and another agent accepted a mission in Siberia, where we went undercover as laboratory assistants. They managed to copy the information from one person's dna into another.   
  
A cloning experiment? Maren piped up, giving a questionable look.  
  
Haruka smiled softly, Not quite, Agent Tomiko. Instead of reproducing the clones, they simply duplicated a person by manipulating another subject's dna. We were discovered shortly after, and upon extraction my partne-- The blonde agent began stumbling on her words, obviously showing pain for reliving the subject. My partner was not as fortunate as myself. She cleared her throat before continuing again. As you know, several weeks ago I had been tracked down, in efforts that I would divulge information on the whereabouts of the current location of the scientists. They hoped to duplicate me so they could use one of their agents to infiltrate the CIA from the inside.  
  
With all do respect, how can we be sure that you're one of our own?   
  
The Director immediately spoke up at this moment, Before the mission was compromised, we had received information from our agents notifying us of a retinal scan. Duplicates of a person will maintain their own retinal personalities'. We have already administered the test to Agent Tenoh. He gave a stern look to the two agents and continued. Intelligence has notified us of a new lab that has been constructed in Austria about 30 miles from Vienna. (A/N: haha I can't think of anything original right now ...) You're new counter mission is to download all information regarding the duplication process and destroy the lab. Miss Mizuno will follow with your tech.  
  
  
Once the three agents had finally left the CIA office, it was well past nightfall. I'll give you a lift. Haruka said, pulling her car keys out of her pocket. It's the least that I could do for you. Michiru smiled softly, inside she enjoyed the company of the blonde agent. Fifteen minutes later, they pulled up in the driveway of Michiru's house, when Haruka grunted, rubbing her shoulder. Agent Kaioh gasped at the sudden sight of red crimson on the agent's white shirt, Agent Tenoh! You need care! The blonde tried to disagree but gave in once Michiru dragged her into her house.   
  
Standing over her with bandages and cleaning solution the aqua agent tapped her foot, You're going to need to remove your shirt, Agent Tenoh. Please, call me Haruka. And I told you, I'm fine. Look, it's not like I'm about to hurt you or anything. Are you always this stubborn? The blonde sighed and loosened her tie before unbuttoning her shirt. Michiru paused as Haruka removed her shirt revealing her natural feminine curves. You--you're a woman? Michiru blurted out, forgetting all sense of courtesy. Haruka gave her a curious look and replied, I never said I was a man ...


	6. Chapter 5: Midnight Chase

A/N: I have to say, I wasn't planning on getting this next chapter up so fast (well, maybe not _that_ fast) ... but teachers were so nice today in giving absolutely no homework! ^____^  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 5: Midnight Chase  
  
There was a long pause before any more words were spoken between the two agents. There, all done. Michiru's soft voice finally broke the silence, as Haruka buttoned up her shirt again. She replaced the cap on the bottle of hydrogen peroxide before sighing, I'm sorry if it seems like I'm prodding, but if you're a woman, why are you parading around in a man's suit?  
  
Haruka chuckled as she held her jacket over her shoulder, There's no place to put my gun in that. She nodded towards Michiru's formfitting blazer and knee-length skirt, when suddenly a glimmer of light just outside the window caught her eye. Get down!! The blonde agent shouted, pushing the smaller woman to the ground. Several bullets pierced through the window, shattering a lamp on the table and cracking a few photo frames. Haruka pulled her gun out from its holster, jumping to her feet and fired several times towards the window. A harsh rustling could be heard in the bushes before a dark shadow took off. Call for backup!! Agent Tenoh called out as she jumped through the shattered window and took off for the culprit. Michiru grabbed her cell phone and car keys, quickly getting into her car to follow them.  
  
  
Stop right there!! Federal Agent!! Haruka shouted, closing in on the runner. The dark figure suddenly took a turn into an abandoned factory, slamming the door hard behind them. The blonde agent tried knocking the door open with her shoulder; when that didn't work she fired the lock off before kicking it open, silently creeping in. Holding her gun out she searched the building, when she was suddenly aware of someone watching her from behind. Out of nowhere Haruka felt her flesh tear open as a cold blade ripped across it. Dropping her gun she cursed and searched blindly around her. She blocked a kick that came from within the darkness; she grabbed the culprit's leg and knocked them off their feet with a clean sweep from underneath their feet. The sound of the blade clattered on the floor as the blonde agent grabbed the person's clothing and pulled them to their feet, slamming them against the wall. She ripped off the person's mask, revealing the sweaty face of a young brown-haired man. Agent Tenoh, let me say I'm surprised to see you're still alive. Haruka held her gun to the man's temple and pressed her other arm hard across his chest, pressuring his thoracic cavity.   
  
Who the hell are you?! She spat at him, maintaining her grip on him. A sly smile crept across his face, You don't even know who killed her? What kind of boyfriend were you? You don't even know who to take your vengeance on? No wonder why you let her die. His dark eyes flickered in the moonlight, obviously satisfied with his previous deeds, Moments before I blew her into a million bits, she asked me one thing, and that was not to kill you. She didn't even beg for her life, being the bitch she was. Haruka punched him between the eyes before slamming him again against the wall. Shut up!! He grinned again, revealing blood in his mouth, You don't recognize this? The man reached into his chest pocket, pulling out a small diamond ring. Haruka's eyes filled with sorrow and anger before she grabbed it out of his hand and punched him again, grabbing him tight with her gun pointed straight at him.   
  
He laughed loudly, If only you could've seen her face before I set the bomb off. SHUT UP!! Haruka screamed, tears forming in her eyes. What are you going to do, shoot me? The blonde once again released the safety on her gun, the click echoing throughout the abandoned factory. Come on Agent Tenoh, just pull that trigger back and you've avenged her death. Isn't that what coming back was all about?! Her hand was as steady as ever, but inside she could feel her entire self shaking with fury and rage. You can't do it, can you. What kind of agent are you, too weak to even avenge the one person you loved the most. Well let me help you out, Agent Tenoh. Out of his sleeve he pulled out a small cordless remote, with a small red button on the top of it.  
  
  
Agent Kaioh pulled into the factory in her Hyundai Tiburon, cursing to herself as she clambered out of her car. Reaching into her pocket she checked her gun to make sure it was loaded when suddenly the glass windows exploded into a billion pieces, fire erupting lighting up the pitch black night. Michiru was thrown back from the force of the explosion, landing hard against the windshield of her car causing spider web-like cracks to appear instantly underneath her. 


	7. Chapter 6: Compromised

A/N: *laughs* My friend just told me that my signature trade mark is leaving chapters off with explosions ... hehe. ^__^ This chapter is kinda shorty ... I apologize, but I'm really tired right now *yawns*   
  
Please be kind and leave your comments after your finished! Don't worry, all of this will make sense later ... I think ...  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 6: Compromised  
  
I still can't believe after that whole factory charade last week the Director is still letting you two take part in this operation. Maren sighed, taking another gulp of water from a large bottle. The three agents, along with several other tech support members were preparing on the airplane. Haruka tended to keep to herself for the duration of the flight; she had currently taken apart her gun and was carefully cleaning it, taking a lot of time with detailing. Agent Kaioh rested her head against the window, numbly watching the clouds pass by their jet. Neither one of the agents replied to Maren's remark, and he rolled his eyes opening his computer. Guess were all onto non-speaking terms ... he mumbled to himself.  
  
  
... place this on top of the hard drive, it will copy all information on it without actually having to turn the computer on. One of the tech agents explained, passing the device over to Haruka. The agent turned to Michiru, This is the remote you will use to detonate the bombs, attach all five packages to the mentioned locations to ensure maximum damage. Michiru nodded, passing several to Maren who placed them in his backpack. Good luck, Agents. Haruka, Michiru, and Maren all exited the plane, blending into the darkness of the night as they ran off to their target.  
  
Hiding behind several bushes, the three stopped and scanned the perimeter, taking notice of a few security cameras. I'm on it ... Agent Tomiko whispered, crawling through the bushes and heading towards the security room. The other two waited a few minutes before watching the small red lights on all the cameras go out, Camera's disabled for five minutes, get a move on! Maren's voice called out through the earpieces, and each agent went their own way. Agent Tenoh ran into the building, carefully checking for any security guards in her way. Entering the lab she cautiously found her way to the main computer and pulled out the devices she received from tech support, turning it on and placing it over the hard drive on the computer. A red light began flashing before it turned green, signaling a completed transfer. A malicious grin spread across the blonde's face, and she pulled her gun out tightening the silencer on it.   
  
  
Agent Tomiko? Haruka whispered quietly, entering another section of the lab. Over here Agent Tenoh! Maren waved his hand in the air to reveal his location. There's only a few moments before the cameras return to-- He never got to finish his sentence, as a bullet shot through the night air piercing through his flesh causing him to fall back from the force. Agent down!! Request assistance immediately!! Someone knows we're here! The blonde shouted into her earpiece in a frenzy. Firing random shots into the air she removed her earpiece and smashed it on the ground, disconnecting all forms of communication between her and base. She knelt down beside Maren, who was weakly holding his side with bloody hands, and took out his earpiece as well. Don't take it personally, I never did like men. Haruka grinned, walking away to find the other agent.


	8. Chapter 7: Identity Revealed

A/N: ^__^ Wow, I like spring break ... I actually have time to update these ficcies!!   
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 7: Identity Revealed  
  
Michiru gasped as the gunshots rang through her earpiece, nearly making her go deaf on one side of her head. Agent Tomiko!! Agent Tenoh! Do you copy?! Fixating the last explosive to the wall she ran outside to the extraction point, hoping to find at least one other agent there. Silence. Base ops! This is Agent Kaioh! What the bloody hell happened?!   
  
Filled with static, the response was barely audible, Someone knows you're there! Get your ass to the embassy in Vienna! Extraction in 4 hours!  
  
What about the other agents!? Agent Tomiko is wounded!  
  
We're still trying to establish communication with them! Now get out of there!!! The Director was nearly crushing the microphone with his grip, with two agents presumed dead he didn't need a third.  
  
The aqua haired agent refused however to accept that and threw her earpiece on the ground, silently sneaking back into the building to find Maren and hopefully Haruka. Searching through the lab, she suddenly realized that she had stepped in blood, looking around to see the source. Oh my god Agent Tomiko! Running over to him she pulled out her emergency rescue and began applying heavy pressure to his side. She detected a faint pulse in him, and his breathing was extremely soft. Maren! Maren can you hear me!? She shouted, too worried to notice a dark shadow approaching behind her.  
  
You're too late Agent Kaioh. A low husky voice called out from the shadows. Turning her head Michiru saw Haruka walking towards them, her gun held in one hand.  
  
Agent Tenoh! We have to get Agent Tomiko out of here now! He needs medical attention! She replied frantically.  
  
The blonde chuckled before pointing her gun at Michiru. What the hell are you doing!? Agent Kaioh cursed, maintaining her pressure on Maren.   
  
The same thing that I did to him, naturally. Haruka replied, removing the safety from her gun. Suddenly a shot rang out and Michiru closed her eyes anticipating death, when she heard the clang on the floor as the metal clashed with a desk and the tiled floor. Before she could comprehend what had just happened, she found herself held at knifepoint with a tight grip around her throat constricting her airways.   
  
Well well well, Agent Tenoh. Fancy seeing you here. The blonde holding Michiru grinned, slowly backing up.  
  
Let her go, she has nothing to do with this. Michiru blinked several times, seeing doubles of Haruka; one holding her and one pointing a gun towards herself and her captor.  
  
The person chuckled again, tightening his grip on the aqua haired agent. Wouldn't you know, this is the second time I managed to take your girl. One would think to learn from their own mistakes. But you are a lot stronger than I thought you were ... I was hoping that you would be taken out of that explosion in a body bag.  
  
You don't anticipate a lot of things from me, Dr. Markusson. Haruka glared, gritting her teeth tightly.  
  
The person grinned, So you finally figured out who I am. It's about bloody time damnit. Well Agent Tenoh, you have a decision to make, and not a whole lot of time to think on it. You have an agent down that is on the brink of death, and another who is captive by a madman. You know you can't save both, so what are you going to do, hmm? Time's slowly ticking away. Tick tock ... tick tock ...  
  
Shoot me ... Michiru gasped out, weakly trying to get oxygen back into her system.  
  
Shut up! Dr. Markusson whispered, giving the girl a violent thrust, Haruka needs to learn how to make her own decisions now. Silence hovered over them, with a few gasps for air from either Michiru or Maren. Agent Kaioh and her captor continued to move backwards towards the door, Haruka still holding her gun towards them. I'm afraid time's up Agent Tenoh, and you still have yet to make up your mind. Emotions are what makes you weak, and ultimately, kill you. I think I'll take Agent Kaioh with me, she'll make a good subject. Goodnight. Out of nowhere, the door behind Michiru and Dr. Markusson flew open and a few commando-clad men rushed in, firing at Haruka. The blonde agent rolled over a desk and hid behind it, using it as a shield against the bullets.   
  
The firing ceased, and the screeching of tires could be heard a short distance outside. Haruka jumped to her feet to help Maren, pulling her cell phone out and calling for paramedics, furious with herself for still not avenging her fiancée's death and letting them take another. 


	9. Chapter 8: Going Solo

A/N: Gomen nasai ... I wrote myself into a corner with this story, and I had to flash though about 20 different scenarios just to think of how I wanted to end it, but fear not! The ending is approaching, but not quite yet ... hope you enjoy this chapter!!  
  
Definately this isn't one the *best* chapters in this story, but its a means to an end ... and I can't really think of a way to make it much more exciting. And once you're done, I would absolutely adore it if you could mosey that little mouse down to the review button, even if what you have to say isn't all that nice!! ^___^  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 8: Going Solo  
  
*beep* *beep* *beep* Haruka looked up with bloody hands, noticing a small flashing red light attached to a black device on the wall. This day just keeps getting better and better. she sighed to herself, putting one of Maren's arms around her shoulder, streaking her shirt with his blood. She did notice however, a flickering pale light shining from behind her. Upon turning around, a computer screen was left on, half the screen cracked from gunfire. The title of the document caught her immediate attention, this was the journal logged by Dr. Markusson:  
  
_Genetic Duplication Reversal  
  
While the effects of the genetic manipulation seem to have so far been irreversible, small defects have been found with the coding. Sodium phosphates mixed with nitrogenous gases have reversed the entire process; human cells are somehow returned to their original dna forms. This is an unexpected setback, however with further testing is sure to be removed soon.   
  
_The beeping had steadily increased, and the blonde agent finally came to with herself, glad that there was still time to reverse the experiment. Agent Tomiko, this place is about to be burned to the ground! We have to get out! Her words faintly reached him, and the two limped outside where emergency sirens were flaring in the air. The building erupted into hot flames as Haruka laid Maren on the soft grass, firefighters and paramedics rushing their way. Several policemen surrounded the blonde agent - she then realized that she was still armed - shouting at her to back away and to drop her weapon. I'm a CIA agent!! Her pleas went unheard, as she threw her gun towards them and got down on her knees.  
  
~*~  
  
Haruka looked up from her hands towards the door, where a tall brown-haired man stood. She had been sitting in the interrogation room for hours now, bored with the questions and the people staring from the other side of the two-way mirror. Immediately picking up the phone, she could already sense the anger from the Director. Tenoh here.   
  
WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED THERE! THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SIMPLE MISSION! I'VE SPENT THE PAST 4 HOURS TRYING TO GET YOU OUT OF POLICE CUSTODY! THEY SEEM TO THINK YOU'RE SOME INTERNATIONAL SPY!!   
  
Haruka tried to cut in, but with no avail.   
  
YOU WILL REPORT BACK TO HEADQUARTERS IMMEDIATELY! OTHER AGENTS WILL BE THERE TO PICK YOU UP SHORTLY, WHERE THEY WILL ESCORT YOU BACK TO THE PLANE!   
  
But sir, what about Agent Tomiko?   
  
The Director finally seemed to somewhat calm down. He will be signed out of the hospital soon. Another team is coming to extract Agent Kaioh, and after this is all over with, you won't find yourself on the field for a _very_ long time.  
  
Sir please, I am the only agent who really knows who and what we're dealing against. If I could just finish this missio--  
  
You most certainly will not!  
  
Then I request to stay back alone. She replied firmly.  
  
If you do so, then you will stay as a private citizen. Turn in your badge and your gun to the other agents. There is no reason for you to stay as an agent for the CIA. There was a harsh slam on the phone as he hung up, the soft dial tone replacing his screaming words.   
  
Agent Tenoh. This way please. She turned around and came face to face with two other agents, these must've been the two that the Director was talking about.  
  
I'm not going back. Not yet. Haruka responded, removing her badge from her jacket and passing them her gun. She placed a foot on a chair adjacent to her, and lifted her pant leg, revealing another firearm. Ripping the velcro off she slammed it into the agent's hand and stormed out, determined to finish off what she came here for. They're going to pay for ruining my life, even if it's the last thing I do.


	10. Chapter 9: Old Friends

A/N: Gosh, I really could use another spring break right about now ...  
  
Hehe, I think this is going to be my fave chapter in this entire story, ^__^, thanks Cloud-san for the idea!! ~_^ Riva's making her debut into the fiction world!!  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 9: Old Friends  
  
Open the goddamn door will ya!? The blonde ex-agent shouted, slamming her fist against an old, wooden door. Her voice echoed down the hall of the aged apartment complex, though she didn't worry about waking anyone at this late hour. For crying out loud, it's not like you---   
  
The door slowly swung open, revealing a younger dark brown haired girl, half stretching and yawning at the same time. What time is it? she asked, blindly looking around the darkness. Haruka, haven't seen you in ages ... still working with the CIA? The girl asked, swinging the door open wider to let the blonde in.  
  
Thanks Riva. No, not anymore at least ... listen, remember that time when I cleared your file before your court appearance? Well, I need the favor returned, like now.   
  
And good morning to you too. Riva replied, flicking on a few lamps and turning on the coffee machine. Picking up her watch she threw it onto the couch, Dude, it's 4am in the morning. You want this done now??   
  
There is no time. Haruka looked around the apartment, And where's Cloud?   
  
At this hour? With her girlfriend ... without a doubt. Noticing the blonde's questionable look she continued to explain, Uhh, met quite a while ago, always bringing her everywhere, to kill' spare time ... honestly, you'd think once a day was enough for a person.   
  
Haruka chuckled, And what about you?   
  
Cloud's sex life is enough for the both of us.  
  
Rolling her eyes the blonde suddenly questioned, Hey, what happened to all of your computers and tech? Noticing the abnormal cleanliness and innocence of the girl's apartment.  
  
Bloody raids going on everywhere, had to build a hideaway for all of it. Couldn't have risked another chance, too many people would be exposed. Riva grumbled, walking towards the coat closet and opening it, obviously searching for something inside of it. A few beeps could be heard before a wall behind Haruka slid open, revealing a fair sized room, but looking rather cramped with all the tech in it. Riva walked in and picked up a headset, Oi Cloud!! Take a break will ya and get over here asap!!  
  
Friendly, aren't you. Haruka laughed, taking a seat next to Riva.  
  
The brunette grinned, How else are you gonna get her in here? If it doesn't sound urgent, of course she's not going to come ... Less than five minutes later, another pounding could be heard on the door. IT'S OPEN!! She shouted back, and in a few moments, Cloud walked into the secret hideaway shocked to see Haruka there.  
  
A O_o look fell upon her face. How long has it been since you've last stopped in Vienna? We've missed ya, the jobs just aren't as fun without you. Cloud ignored Riva sticking her tongue out at her and slapped the blonde on the back before taking a seat on the other side of the brunette. So what have we got this time?  
  
Riva checked her watch, Wow Cloud, this must be a new record. Didn't imagine you'd be this close by.  
  
Yeah well, I'm everywhere. All three cracked up laughing before Haruka began to go into the details of what they needed to do. Immediately, they all started doing various different tasks; Riva began hacking into the CIA's mainframe to find any useful intelligence related to the kidnappers, Cloud headed to the police station to load up on weapons, and Haruka had gone out to get food for the three.  
  
  
A few hours later Riva sighed, grinning with her accomplishments. Wow Haruka, you've picked a cute girl to chase after.  
  
Haruka turned slightly pink in her cheeks, I'm not chasing after her.  
  
Right, you're just *saving* her. Riva winked. I found that laboratory system and got in, downloading all sorts of schematics of their testing and DNA replication. Gotta say, pretty interesting stuff. The army doesn't even have half of this information.   
  
Just then, Cloud bursted back through the doors, dropping a large duffel bag letting it hit the floor with a hard thud. Got all of it.  
  
Perfect ... now, Haruka said, pulling a large piece of paper from the bottom of the table and flattening it out on top. This is their base in Vienna - thanks to Riva's masterful hacking - they're located on the 73rd floor of the Delta Towers in downtown. Which means ...  
  
Wait a second. You better not say what I think you're gonna say. Cloud suddenly interrupted, not liking the direction of this conversation.   
  
Oh gosh, don't tell me you still haven't gotten over this. I would've thought with all that crazy stuff you've been trying lately, this stupid fear would've been history. Riva whined, shocked with Cloud.  
  
Haruka laughed, You're *still* afraid of heights??   
  
It's actually VERY common! Cloud retorted.   
  
Well, unless you have a better idea, it looks like the air approach will be the best. Minimal security on the roof, on a dark night no one will even know we're there. The blonde said, looking over the blueprints of the Delta Tower.  
  
Cloud sighed, running a hand through her hair, I knew I should've stayed with _her_ tonight ...  
  
Riva shook her head in disbelief, When are you _not_??  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: hehehehe, well, that's all for now, hopefully the next update will be soon! Be sure to let me know what you think!!!


	11. Chapter 10: Despairing Hope

A/N: Ok, please don't shoot me for taking so much time with this ... first I didn't know what to write, then I just didn't have time ... then I just had, well, personal crisis is what we'll call it ... and then I just got lazy _  
  
So, finally I'm going to explain what happened to Michiru ... hehe, I guess I sorta kinda forgot about her, oops?  
  
By the way, this chapter has some suggestive talk ... shouldn't be too bad, but if you're touchy about this stuff, well then, don't read!  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 10: Despairing Hope  
  
Michiru groaned and blinked a few times as a bright light turned on over her eyes, blinding her from seeing anything more than a foot away from her. She ached all over, but nothing was more painful than the pain in between her legs. Her wrists were a deep shade of violet as they were each shackled to long chains in the centre of a room, holding her high enough that her toes were more than a few inches above the cement floor. Time to continue with the tests. Dr. Markusson whispered in her ear. And we have a treat for you, today we move onto the next phase. He nodded towards a guard standing at the door, who produced a large bundle of rope and quickly began fussing with Michiru's ankles, binding them together tightly. Removing a key from his pocket, he unlocked the chains - the agent falling forwards onto him - before tying her wrists together making sure she didn't have a chance to get away. Take her to Room 133.   
  
~*~  
  
Is it time yet?   
  
No, you just asked less than two minutes ago. Riva replied with a hint of annoyance, still tapping away at her keyboard.   
  
Haruka sighed and put her head against the steering wheel. It's just--  
  
I know, you like, _like_ her.  
  
~*~  
  
The aqua girl spluttered water out of her mouth as the large metal-weaved table she was strapped to was raised from a tank of ice cold water, her lips almost as blue as her wrists. Please ... stop ... She coughed out, her trembling voice a mixture of chattering teeth and fear. ... please ...  
  
Once more. The doctor stated, returning his attention to the clipboard he was holding.   
  
Her voice was cut off and followed by bubbles surfacing the water as she was re-submerged, jerking violently against her restraints. The water slowly turned into an olive green, and Michiru progressively stopped moving.   
  
~*~  
  
I can't just sit here like this, she could've already been subjected to his mercy! Haruka shouted, slamming her fist on the window making it crack.   
  
Haruka, I know you're frustrated, but there's nothing we can do right now. Cloud said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. And please, let's not damage my car. She added with a wink.  
  
~*~  
  
That's all we need, take her back to her cell and do whatever you want with her. Shouldn't let a beauty like her go to waste. Dr. Markusson ordered, removing his glasses and placing them in his breast pocket. I can see why Haruka is attracted to you, inside and out. He whispered in her ear before nodding to the two guards at the door. The men grinned and walked over to the table, cutting the ropes and carrying the unconscious woman back to the chains. Water splashed off her clothing as they carelessly passed through the hallways, ignoring the screams coming from behind closed doors.   
  
I get her first this time. One of the guards said as he closed the locks on the chains.  
  
No way man. Came the reply, as the other pressed a button that raised the chains forcing her to be hung from her wrists once again.  
  
Come on, you got her first last time. Michiru suddenly jerked and coughed a mouthful of water out; it splashed onto the floor, and the two men smiled at the girl.   
  
She suddenly screamed, seeing the two men before her. By now, the pain in her wrists was numb from hanging so long that it didn't matter how hard she tugged. No! No get away from me!!  
  
Fine, just make it quick. A malicious grin spread across the man's face, and the other left closing the door behind him.   
  
  
Don't touch me!! Michiru continued, tears beginning to fall from her face.  
  
The man - who was still taller than the fragile woman, despite her added height above the ground - reached out and touched her cheek, making her shudder in fear. I know you like it. He whispered, proceeding to remove his clothing.   
  
No ... please ... NO!


	12. Chapter 11: Returning the Favor

A/N: Ok ok, so I *did* say that I was going to update this earlier ... but I ended up getting delayed a week, and then all went to hell--whatever, the point is, *FINALLY* here is the next chapter!!   
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 11: Returning the Favor  
  
Ok ... I really, _really_ don't think I can do this!! Cloud shouted into her earpiece, her voice trembling with fear. The three were passing the skyscrapers of downtown in a helicopter, slowly approaching the Delta Towers.  
  
Haruka shook her head looking rather annoyed, Just imagine that it's your girl waiting for you at the end of all this--  
  
What do you mean imagine? Riva cut the blonde off, Knowing Cloud, she already has it all planned out to make sure that her girl is _there_ at the end. Cloud stuck her tongue out at her, before checking all her harnesses once again. But just in case you don't make it to her in time, Riva held out a small black bundle,   
  
Cloud unraveled it - a pair of extra pants. Thanks ... She replied, giving a -.- look.   
  
We're almost there! Everyone get ready! Haruka shouted, as the Delta Towers finally came into view. Riva, followed by a reluctant Cloud, stood at the edge of one side of the chopper, while Haruka stood on the other, awaiting the signal. After a minute of Cloud's nervous shakings, Haruka waved her hand and the three jumped off the helicopter, plummeting down towards the glass windows of the building. Cloud's screams traveled at the same rate, before the ropes attached to their harnesses came to a swift stop. The ex-CIA agent pulled out a small device and attached it to the glass, where it cut a 1/2 meter radius circle; just large enough for each to climb in.   
  
  
Haruka zipped her jacket back up and pulled her gun out, giving her friends a quick overview. Ok, you know what you need to do. Just--   
  
Yeah yeah try not to get dead. Riva cut her off. Sheesh, you treat us like this is the first time we've pulled a mission with you.   
  
Cloud grinned and ran a hand through her spiky blonde hair, Let's go.  
  
  
Carefully sliding a mirror underneath the door, they checked both directions for any guards before unlocking the door and slowly creeping out into the hall. You two go that way, I'm gonna head down this hall. Haruka whispered, earning a nod in reply from the other two. She turned and disappeared into the darkness, as Cloud and Riva continued down their opposite path. Creeping along the walls, Haruka slowly approached an intersection; around the corner she grabbed the guard by his arm and twisted it before slamming him face down into the ground. Using the heel of her wrist she knocked him out unconscious, before taking his gun and storing him in one of the various rooms. She continued down the halls when she came to a door that seemed vaguely familiar to her, and upon opening it she noticed Michiru's lifeless form hanging from the roof.   
  
She shouted, putting her gun in it's holster and running over to her immediately. Slamming a red button that lowered her to the ground, she undid the shackles and removed her jacket, wrapping it around the agent and rubbing her arms to warm her up. Agent Kaioh, wake up ... wake up! Haruka whispered rather loudly.   
  
The aqua-haired beauty stirred slightly before her eyes mindlessly opened, Agent ... Tenoh? She whispered, though it was barely audible.   
  
Don't worry, I'm gonna get you out.  
  
Why ... did ... you come ... for ... me? Michiru asked through bleeding lips.  
  
Haruka flashed her a trademark smile, Well, I had to return the favor. Now come on, we've got to get a move on. She helped her to her feet and opened the door, but less that two steps out a fist came crashing towards her face knocking her to the ground.  
  
Dr. Markusson stepped in, followed by a dozen or so armed guards. Well well well, look who's trying to be a hero.


	13. Chapter 12: Under Arrest

A/N: Yeah yeah yeah, don't tell me that it's been like ... 7 months since I last updated, I told you that these came sporadically ... what can I say? Senior year is hard work ...  
  
!!Warning!! I know that this is a pg-13 ficcie, but there is one teeny line here that may break that just a teensy bit ... but not high enough to be rated R. You have been warned!  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 12: Under Arrest  
  
Immediately several guards rushed forwards and grabbed hold of the new prisoners, and despite Haruka's attempts to fight them, she was eventually restrained by them. They searched and stripped her of all weapons, before tying her wrists behind her back with a length of nylon rope. "Now now Tenoh, why on Earth would you come back here?! I daresay it's for ... her."  
  
Haruka struggled against the men who held her up by her arms, "What can I say? I just wanted my face back." She hissed back, not liking to see her own face plastered onto someone so unworthy of it.  
  
Dr. Markusson glared at her before turning his attention towards Michiru, who couldn't manage to keep herself together, "And it seems like our new tests had some interesting side effects." Placing his hands in his pockets he grinned mischievously, "Well, now that you're back Tenoh, I can resume my experiments to reverse this uhh, physical changes." Pulling a syringe from his pocket he tapped the needle lightly releasing any air bubbles trapped in it before approaching Haruka.  
  
"Don't touch me." She gritted through her teeth.  
  
"Or what?"  
  
"Or in less than 30 seconds you and all your men will be face down on the ground."  
  
The doctor laughed hysterically at this, "What can two girls do?" His insane laughed bounced off the walls of the room, "Well, since your uhh, partner over there is barely conscious, and you at my mercy, it doesn't seem like there's much that you can do. Don't be so foolish, you two can't do anything!!"  
  
"Who said those two girls were going to do anything?" A voice suddenly came from the door frame, causing Markusson and his men all to jump. "Cloud, now!" Before they could even turn around, Cloud threw down several gas bombs, immediately exploding upon contact with the ground creating a heavy cloud in the room.  
  
"Hello Agent Kaioh, Tenoh will be with you in a moment." Cloud grinned and turned around to join the fighting masses. "It almost seems cruel, doesn't it?!"  
  
"What does!?" Riva shouted back, grunting as she smashed her knee into a guards gut, letting him fall lifeless onto the ground.  
  
Cloud dodged a punch before returning another, "Well, look, it's like 4 to 1 ... have to feel just a little ... sorry for them!" She paused midway as another guard came lunging at her.  
  
"Sorry, but is this really a ... the time for a conversation!?" Haruka cut in, throwing a guard over her back and onto the floor. "Where's Michiru!?"  
  
"She's just back he---" Suddenly a shot rang out of nowhere followed by a hard thump on the ground. The gas bombs were slowly filtering away, and Riva quickly pulled her mask off her face.  
  
"Cloud!!" She was about to run to her fallen friend when more gunshots were being fired. "Damnit!" Riva cursed to herself as she dived towards Cloud and dragged her behind a table for cover. "Why do they always have to use their guns!? You'd think they'd be man enough to handle us ..." She whined, pulling her own out and making sure they were loaded. About to peek over the counter, a large chunk blew away from the edge as a bullet rammed into it, causing Riva to immediately retreat into her cover. "Ok ... so maybe not yet."  
  
"Ouch ..." Cloud groaned, rolling onto her side looking down at her chest where a bullet was trapped in her kevlar vest. "... bloody hell that hurts." she cursed as she pulled her guns out.  
  
"Well, better the vest than your chest!" Riva chuckled, "Where's Haruka!?"  
  
"How should I know!? I was frickin unconscious!" Cloud retorted.  
  
"Ok ok, calm down ..."  
  
"Look, there's Agent Kaioh ... I'm gonna try and get to her." The spiky blonde barely poked her head around the corner when another bullet took another chunk out of the desk. "Actually, she looks pretty safe right there." She replied at a giggling Riva.  
  
"You're not getting out of here alive!" Haruka shouted from behind a corner, before retreating quickly as Dr. Markusson opened fire at her.  
  
"I'd like to see you try to stop me! I've already evaded you twice, what makes you think you can catch me now?"  
  
"You know what they say, Doctor. Third time's a charm." She held out a broken shard of glass to see the reflection around the corner; the doctor was changing the clips on his gun. She immediately lunged out - just as he finished and removed the safety and turned the corner - firing her own armory and nailing a shot in his left shin. He fell backwards from the impulse and the gun could be seen a couple feet away from his grasp. The blonde slowly advanced on the squirming doctor, "By order of the american government, you are under arrest."  
  
A/N: Ok, so that wasn't quite the most fulfilling ending to a chapter, but there's lots of studying to get at ... please review and tell me what you think! Thanks! 


	14. Chapter 13: Escape Into the Night

A/N: See? Cloud bothers Riva, Riva has to update! I'm telling ya, it's a fool proof system!!  
  
Thanks to the reviewers! ^___^  
  
~*~   
  
Chapter 13: Escape Into The Night  
  
You have the right to remain silent.  
  
He glared daggers at the blonde agent and reached down to hold his leg. Fuck you bitch.   
  
Obviously you waive that right. Anything you say, can and will be used against you in a court of law. She lowered her gun for a moment to pull out a pair of handcuffs, when the doctor reached past his leg and into his boot pulling a throwing knife out; throwing it at Haruka it embedded itself in her right shoulder just shy of the kevlar vest. Letting out a pain filled scream the doctor used her momentary weakness and lunged at the agent. A faint tinkle on the cold concrete was heard before the two crashed into the ground. Dr. Markusson wrenched the knife out of her shoulder and was ready to deliver a fatal blow, but Haruka jabbed at his face scattering his senses. The knife fell to the ground with a loud clang when the doctor wrapped his bloodied hands around the blonde's neck, clenching with whatever strength he had left.  
  
***  
  
Hello! Are you going to get her anytime soon!? Riva questioned, smacking Cloud across the backside of her head. You can't just leave her there!  
  
Why can't you get her!? The blonde retorted.  
  
Riva sighed, You're the *man* here ... now go and be a hero! I'll cover you!  
  
Hahaha ... like I trust you! You're aim is worse than a blind man's.  
  
***  
  
Haruka struggled against the doctor, but could feel her oxygen levels depleting quickly. Something shining in the light caught her eye - the syringe he was going to use on her. Reaching her arm out, it was mere millimeters away from grasp.  
  
***  
  
Excuse me!? I resent that!   
  
Oh please, you know I'm right! Cloud scoffed, crossing her arms in triumph.  
  
Tch, just because I said I was going to cover you, doesn't necessarily mean with my gun.  
  
What else could you do!?  
  
She pulled out a small remote control and pressed a red button: seconds later there was a loud explosion followed by complete darkness.  
  
Cloud sighed and dashed out to get the fallen agent, Ok, so that'll work too. she grumbled under her breath. Let's get back to the car!   
  
***  
  
Haruka could feel death coming closer to her, but she refused to give into the inevitable. Just as the explosion hit - causing multiple rumbles in the ground - the needle rolled into her fingers. She wrapped her hand around it and swung it upwards hitting the doctor in the neck, quickly emptying the syringe of its contents into his blood stream. He gasped and let go of her neck and clutched his own - the blonde quickly coughed as her lungs filled with air again.   
  
  
  
She groaned in response, her vision still a little hazy.  
  
Someone pulled her to her feet and smacked her face a few times bringing her to her senses. Let's get out of here! She then realized that it was Cloud and Riva, and softly stammered out, M ... Mich ... Of course we got her! Let's go!  
  
***  
  
While it did take some time, they managed to trace their way out of the building. It wouldn't have taken so bloody long if we could've just gone out the window! Riva glared at Cloud, who was carrying Agent Kaioh.   
  
I think we've spent enough time free falling for the night thank you very much!  
  
Haruka sighed and leaned against a tree checking her shoulder to see if it was still bleeding. Will you guys just shut up already?!


	15. Epilogue

A/N: I find it very depressing that it takes me a bloody year just to finish one story -___- Anyhoo ... I've been having a craptacular week, and I figured that maybe if I wrote something sweet that my week might turn around, wishful thinking probably ... well, on with the story!  
  
Thanks again for all the reivews! ^___^  
  
~*~  
  
Epilogue  
  
I can't believe you guys! First, it's partly your fault that I'm in such a crappy condition right now, and then you guys can't even spend a few minutes to visit?! Haruka teased, pretending to be in pain despite her quick progress in the hospital. It had been just over two weeks, and both patients were anxiously waiting for their release.  
  
Well if Cloud here wasn't too *busy* with his girlfriend, Riva ducked from the swing that was aimed for her head, we'd be able to stop by a little more often. Remember, she's the one with the car.  
  
Yeah, the car that, the spikey blonde pointed a stern finger to the agent, you damaged! Besides, I had to maintain my uhh, *social* life!  
  
Michiru's voice floated from the window-end of the room, There are some here who are trying to rest ... She yawned and stretched her arms out before pulling the covers higher over her head.  
  
Oh please, we all know that you want to hear the gossip! Haruka chuckled, when suddenly a fifth voice cut into the room.  
  
Am I interrupting anything? A man stepped into the room, Cloud and Riva glancing back and forth between each other, unsure of who he was.   
  
Haruka pushed herself into a sitting position, Not at all Agent Tomiko. Hey, sorry for all the pain ... *I* ... caused.  
  
I'm not made of glass. Maren joked, taking a seat in the empty chair by the window. They continued their conversations for a few more minutes when another person stormed into the room.  
  
Wow, it's a party in room 476. Someone break out the booze! Riva exclaimed, raising a fist in the air, but quickly recoiled when she saw the looks on the agents' faces. It was Director John Chambers.  
  
Excuse me m'am, but this is not the time nor the institution for any alcohol consumption. I would like to ask what is you and your associate's business here, however based on your first impression I can't say that it is anything about business.   
  
Cloud cleared her throat and straightened her jacket before Haruka cut in, I apologize sir, they are our friends that just wanted to stop by for a visit.  
  
Director Chambers looked down at his watch, I dare say that visiting hours ended 45 minutes ago.   
  
Cloud made a face behind his back and was about to leave the room when Haruka stopped them. No, please stay to hear this. Director Chambers, I know why you are here.  
  
Then you damn well better have a report on my desk by the end of the week explaining this catastrophe! Beginning with the day you left for your initial mission!  
  
Yes sir, along with my letter of resignation.  
  
  
  
  
  
Three simultaneous voices cut in, all shocked at the blonde's declaration.   
  
Disregarding everyone else, the director continued, Yes, perhaps that will be best. He was ready to say more when his beeper went off, I have to go, Agents. With a quick nod he left the room as fast as he had entered.  
  
ARE YOU CRAZY!? Cloud exclaimed, Who's going to supply us with *legal* intel!?  
  
Don't lie, I know you guys were using my sources for your own dirty business. Riva and Cloud both looked around and whistled, pretending to not know what she was referring to.  
  
Busted ... Riva whispered under her breath.  
  
~~  
  
Haruka was stripping her locker of its contents, tossing everything rather lazily into a large box. The well known squeak to the entrance door rang through her ears, and impulsively she looked up, though not expecting anyone she knew. Sure enough, it was just another agent preparing for their own trip. Inside she hoped that it wouldn't be anything like that of her latest operation - she didn't even wish that on anyone she ever knew or despised.   
  
So what are you going to do now? Haruka nearly jumped in shock, causing an aqua haired beauty to laugh at her. Rule number 57.4. Know all of your surroundings.  
  
The blonde laughed and closed the empty locker, I'm not an agent, I don't have to be on my toes anymore. She picked up the box and leaned against the door, I have to admit it, I think I'm going to miss this. But, I hear that teaching can be quite the adventure.  
  
Michiru's eye quirked up lightly, Teaching? I can't see teenagers saying, Good morning Ms. Tenoh.  
  
That's MR. Tenoh, the board assumed it from the beginning, and I had never stopped to correct them.  
  
Agent Kaioh laughed, It'll just be like another alias. It will be strange now, after everything that happened and no one to talk about it to.  
  
There's always the shrink.  
  
Did you go to see her?  
  
  
  
  
  
Haruka took a deep breath and stood up, Well Michiru, it's not like I'm disappearing off the face of the planet. I'll still be here, wherever you will go. There was a long pause before anything was said ... almost too long. The blonde looked down at her watch, I should be on my way.  
  
Right ... well, thank you for everything. She stepped forward before retreating for a moment, before leaning forwards onto her toes giving the blonde a kiss on the cheek. I owe you my life. I guess I will see you around. She turned on her heels and left the room, back into a world hidden from reality.  
  
Haruka stood there shocked for a few moments, before laughing at herself blushing. Leaving CIA Headquarters, she handed her clearance tag in at the security desk and exited. Once the box was safely positioned in the trunk of her car, she touched her cheek softly with one hand, She kissed me, and she knows I'm a girl ... Storming through like a herd of elephants, an epiphany smacked her across the face. Smiling to herself, she climbed into her car. If it was meant to be, she'll phone.   
  
For the last time in her life, Haruka drove out of the underground garage, handing in the security tag. As she waited for the gate the rise, she felt a vibration in her coat pocket. Slowly driving back out into the real world, she reached with one hand inside her jacket and flipped her phone open,   
  
The End.


End file.
